Restless Heart
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: This strange, beautiful woman was dragging me into a dark place, a place that maybe…I belonged in, with her. "What, Mr. Goldsworthy?" My eyes narrowed in on her as her tongue poked through her lips, teasing me, "Scared to keep up with me?"
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a two-shot/possible three-shot. I know I have lots of other stories to finish, but this one was just oozing out of my fingers. I hope you enjoy the first installment of "Restless Heart"...

**Twitter:** CliffhangerGirl

**Warnings:** Rated M for mature themes...(:

* * *

_**Restless Heart**_

**ELI **

"Y-You can't just expect me to move in with you when we've only been going out for two months! Please, just give us a chance. I've been in a relationship before, I know what it's like to watch it crumble if you push and push-." Imogen cut me off with a sharp slap across the cheek, the indent of her fingernails marking my skin.

"Get out." She hissed, pointing to her apartment door.

"I do everything for you, Eli. I drive you to work, pick you up at the train station when you're done, and all I ask of you is to move in with me. I'm not asking you for my hand in marriage, for fucks sake!" Her tone grew louder and more intense, her jaw narrowing with anger.

"It's only been two months, that's barely anything Imogen! I'm just trying to be logical here." I kept my voice low and calm, hoping she'd follow in my foot steps.

_**Yeah, right. **_

"GET OUT! We're through! I mean it Elijah, don't call me, text me, email me-nothing! I want no contact with you ever again, I'M DONE!" She yelled, and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel heartbreak, or sadness.

I had lived through only two relationships in my life; the first one had ended tragically, and the second…had ended in heart shattering pain. But after hearing Imogen's words, I was used to being broken up with, I was used to being lonely again, I was used to the pain.

I wasn't going to stand in front of her, and beg for her. If she wanted me out of her life so easily, and wouldn't give me time, then she wasn't worth it. If people don't make it to your future, there's a reason. I wasn't going to question her mind, or her standards that I couldn't meet.

"Goodbye Imogen." I whispered, flashing her a small smile.

Her jaw gaped, as if I was the one breaking up with her. For a moment, I wanted to work things out, I wanted to have her come back to my apartment and watch movies with me. But then again, I didn't want to surrender.

_**I wanted to escape love because in all honesty, it's a torterous prison. **_

She looked as if she wanted to bash a brick over my head; that is, if she could. I held out my hand and the past two months flashed before my eyes. The little picnics, the surprise dates, the flowers, the smiles, the kisses, the laughs…the _happiness._

I swallowed the lump in my throat as she shook my hand.

"I-I guess we're just too different for each other. I'm sorry we didn't work out. I hope you have a nice life Eli, and I hope you find someone who can stand you." She seethed, ripping the grip from my hand, and pushing my chest roughly, causing me to practically fly through the open door.

My back hit the rails to the winding staircase in the hallway, and without a word, Imogen slammed the door, leaving me in echoing silence.

The memories of carrying Imogen up these steps smiling and giggling flashed before my eyes. In that moment, I knew the only way I'd get through this night would be making a trip to Ernie's bar downtown…

* * *

**CLARE**

"Breaking up with me? W-What?" My lips trembled, watching my boyfriend of one year and three months nod his head eagerly, "Yup. So um, I had Ralph pack your bags already, they're by the door."

Luke pointed to the door, and my lips parted, my heart dropping into my stomach, "B-But…what did I do wrong?"

Here I was for the past year and three months thinking that Luke Baker was my soul mate, that I had finally found the guy of my dreams. Although he was a heart throb on the rink, and had spotted me at a Tronto Maple Leafs game, I thought he had chosen me…for me. I had been interviewing him for a week previous, and he said he'd grown feelings for me, leading to his public proposal of asking me out on a date during the game.

He stroked my cheek soothingly, "Awe…Clarebear, don't be upset. Relationships end, feelings change, people change. But uh, I'm glad I met you _**buddy**_."

"Buddy?" I cringed, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Yeah I mean…you're my best friend love, but the sex is just…I'm not feeling it anymore." Luke admitted, eyeing the open door, as if waiting for me to leave-which he was.

"The sex? That's why you're breaking up with me?" I asked, astonished and embarrassed. The butler, Ralph, had let out a small chuckle.

I shot him a glaring look, before turning back to Luke, who said, "I haven't been able to finish in weeks Clare! I gave you your chance, now please, go. Stop making it harder on us. Just accept it hun, and move the hell on, alright?"

**_He made it sound so easy; because for him, it would be._**

Luke Baker had single handedly ripped my heart out of my chest, and stomped on it right before me. I held back the tears stinging my eyelids, only to stare up at him one last time, "Maybe you can't cum because it takes nearly fifteen minutes for you to even get it up! I'll make sure the press knows that your game may be smooth on the ice, but you've got no moves in the bedroom. Secret of mine? You've never made me finish. You have no sense of direction or listening skills, therefore I'm pretty sure half the women you slept with before me have LIED. You're an ignorant, self-centered pig! So there you go Luke Baker, someone had the guts to tell the truth. You're not perfect dude, no one is! Have fun jacking off with Ralph! Maybe he can lick up your pathetic pre-cum!" I declared loudly, feeling a sense of powerful energy flow through my body.

He didn't speak a word, just pointed to the door, and Ralph, who was standing with bags, wide-eyed.

I walked towards him, and took my bags, "Thanks for nothing."

Without looking back, I knew what my plan was for the night. I wasn't going to sulk, and let Luke Baker get to me like the rest of my ex-boyfriends did. I wasn't going to sit in my apartment and eat buckets of ice cream until I'm licking the bottom depressingly.

_**Oh no. **_

I was going to the biggest hot spot bar downtown; Ernie's.

* * *

**ELI**

The strobe lights were blaring the scene; girls were grinding, guys were panting, drinks were being tossed, and even cocaine was being sniffed. Although it wasn't done around others, if you went to the bathroom you were guaranteed to walk into a "coke feast". It was a traditional thing at Ernie's; everyone knew about it, probably even Ernie.

I never did drugs, though.

I was more of a guy to go hard with my drinking than shoot up heroine with needles that'll potentially kill me. Although drinking can kill me, at least it'll be a slow death over time.

It was around midnight; I could still see straight and the bartender hadn't signaled me to stop drinking because I was too intoxicated. I sighed, chugging down my drink, letting the cool droplets absorb into my hands.

A purse slammed down next to me, causing me to jolt, as I looked at the owner of the bag. She flashed me a sly smirk, asking "wassup", before sitting down beside me. She hauled over the bartender, and said, "Give me the strongest, biggest drink you have. Put it on this card. And oh, get my new friend a drink too…he looks thirsty."

"Yes m'am." He nodded obediently, before heading to the cash register to begin this strange woman's tab.

"Hi, I'm Clare." She grabbed my hand, shaking it eagerly.

"I'm Eli!" I screamed over the blaring music, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"What brings you to this kind of bar this late at night?" She asked, her curls looking rather damp from the rain outside. I smirked, raising my brow, "I could ask you the same question."

"Well, my boyfriend dumped me. Therefore, I'm out to celebrate…and it just so happens that the jackass forgot that I kept all of his credit cards in my wallet, in my bags, which he so kindly packed to kick me out." She smirked, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. I could tell that this break up wasn't easy on her, but she was trying to get over it by drinking the night away.

_**Just like me. **_

"I told you my story, now you tell me yours." Clare commanded, nudging my side with her-might I add-pointy elbow.

I laughed, looking at the bottle of half empty beer in my hands, "My girlfriend broke up with me because I didn't want to move in with her."

"How long were you guys going out?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Two months, to this day." I took a swig of my drink, allowing the buzz to form. She chuckled, and for the first time, I saw a woman smile at me. This wasn't a smile that neither Imogen nor my other ex's had ever given me. Although we had countless times of joy that included smiles, I've never seen a smile so…genuine.

_**So breathtaking. **_

"Here's you guys go." The bartender smiled, handing us off a tray full of various drinks. I looked over at Clare nervously, and she picked up a small shot glass, swigging it down in one gulp.

"What?" She asked, biting her lip.

For a woman her size, she could sure take down drinks. I watched her for fifteen minutes straight, taking in drink after drink after drink. When half of the trays contents had disappeared into Clare's body, she laughed at me.

The beer I had wasn't strong enough to get me completely smashed, but Clare looked like she was on her way down that road. And then I thought, why the hell can't I join her?

Clare handed me a shot glass, and said, "Here's to a fabulous night ahead, with my new best friend, Elijah…"

She drew out the "h", waiting for me to fill in the blank, "Goldsworthy."

"Elijah Goldsworthy."

Whatever was in the drink was strong enough to lead me into a small choking fit. My eyes watered, as Clare showed no weakness to the alcohol. She smirked, biting back her bottom lip.

This woman was dragging me into a dark place, a place that maybe…I belonged in, with her.

"What, Mr. Goldsworthy?" My eyes narrowed in on her as her tongue poked through her lips, teasing me, "Scared to keep up with me?"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

* * *

**10 reviews=next chapter (: **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**A/N, the next chapter is when the real business...starts (; **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews/alerts! I really appreciate you all who have still continued to read my work after leaving unexpectedly for a long period of time. I've been through a lot, and I'm just really trying to get back into writing. With less than a week left of school, plus regents, I'm almost done guys! Please enjoy the second chapter of "Restless Heart"…

**Twitter:** CliffhangerGirl

No Beta Reader, ignore mistakes! (:

**Warnings: Major OC; secrets revealed, switching POVs**

* * *

_**Restless Heart**_

**CLARE**

"So what you're saying is, he left you because he wasn't satisfied in bed?" Eli asked in a polite slur, giggling in between every word. For a guy dressed in all black, he was a very giddy drunk.

"Clare, let me tell you something." He swerved the bar stool chair to the side, so our knees were touching. Without a second to process what was going on, he gripped my shoulders, and brought my ear near his lips.

The way his hot breath tickled my cheek made the hairs on my back stand up, "I could finish without even being touched by you, Clare."

He smirked, pulling away and waving his hand eagerly, "More drinks! Drinks!"

* * *

**ELI**

I stared at the blue eyed beauty before me, watching her chug down all the drinks we charged on her ex's credit card. Although I didn't know who he was, I'm sure he deserved the hell out of the bill he was getting. How could he let a girl as special as Clare, go? It was simple-he was a dumbass.

"Goddamn," I huffed, looking around as the crowd seemed to have gotten bigger as the night went on.

"It's three in the morning." Clare said, looking at her phone.

I shrugged, standing up too quickly and nearly spilled all the drinks in front of me. I looked out to the dance floor, holding out my hand to her, "The night is still young, my fair lady."

The both of us had deserved a night out, and I was going to be the one to give it if it killed me. I could see that she would frequently check the time, wondering if her ex had called to apologize and beg for her back. I could also see the sad look on her face when she saw the reflection of a blank screen.

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed, "I've got two left feet Eli, no."

"Come on Clare, please." I begged, and even though the alcohol had taken its toll on me, I felt completely sober in this moment. Imogen hadn't crossed my mind in more than an hour, and for that, I was grateful.

She smiled, "You're going to regret this."

"Not a chance."

* * *

**LUKE**

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Luke, now shut up and let me in."

She shoved her fingertips in my chest, practically attacking my lips with hers. Her tongue dove into my parted lips, as I gripped her hips, tugging at her skirt. The way her frame connected with mine drove me insane, and it felt nice to…feel, for the first time in weeks.

"I'm going to make you beg me to stop." She whispered sinisterly against my earlobe, licking the shell.

I could feel myself hardening under my boxers with every move of her body. She was so hyper, so energized so…into it.

_Unlike Clare._

"How'd your break up go with Mr. Dark and mysterious?" I breathed out, drowning her in kisses. She grinded into my throbbing cock, sending tingles through my body. Without hesitation, I tightened my grip on her skirt, and ripped it down the middle.

My finger rubbed against her clit, as I listened to her high pitched moans fill the air.

"It was easy." She whimpered, "I played the 'move in or move on' card. Pretty simple if you ask me."

"Nice job.' I commended her, before grabbing her by the shoulder blades and pushing her onto her back.

I smiled in triumph, knowing that I was getting laid on the same day I broke up with Clare. It was also pleasing to know that she was probably at home, cuddled by the fire, crying into a dirty towel, licking the bottom of an ice cream bucket…

* * *

**ELI**

The way her ass curved into my hips drove me up a wall. My hands firmed the outline of her waist-I may be drunk, but I was still going to act like a gentleman. My father always told me, "Treat a woman like you would treat your mother, except for when it comes to sex. Don't think of mom, that'd just be creepy bud."

I grabbed her gently by the hand, spinning her around so I could look into her eyes. She looked shocked and upset, "W-What? Was I not good enough?"

I smirked, curling back her beautiful locks, cupping her soft cheek, "You're perfect Clare."

"Are you just shitting with me to get it in?" She yelled, and for a split moment the music had cut for a small break, and all the heads in the room turned to us.

Clare smirked, whispering, "Woops."

The whole crowd looked at us, and began to cheer loudly. Guys were slapping my back left and right, cheering me on, and knocking me closer into Clare. She smiled, as I wrapped my arms around her, bouncing with her to the new beat echoing the room.

"By the way," I screamed, "The only reason I'm here with you, is because you're you!"

* * *

**CLARE**

This guy hasn't said one unpleasant thing to me; sober or drunk. I'm beginning to worry that he's a decent guy, and it's those kind who you have to look out for. Although I was beginning to lose feeling in my legs, I wasn't going to stop dancing with him.

His eyes were locked on me the entire time, his hands moving up and down my sides with the beat of the music.

"It's almost five in the morning." I reminded Eli, just worrying that if he had a place to be or a job to go to in the morning that he should probably leave now.

He smirked, bringing me closer to his body. The sweat that he produced had caused his shirt to stick to his chest. I could feel his abs rubbing against my dress, and my legs becoming weak with overwhelming feelings.

"Do you need to be anywhere?" I asked worriedly, and immediately knew my "adventurous kick" for the night was over.

_**Or so I thought.**_

"I'm exactly where I need to be." He groaned, cupping my cheek, and lifting my head up. I smiled softly, my cheeks warming up against his cold skin. His tongue poked out through his lips, and he stared into my eyes, "I want to devour you, Clare."

Our lips collided sloppily and urgently; lust and passion filling the kiss. For a moment, I didn't need to pull away for a breath, because I didn't need one. I felt invincible. Eli stumbled into the wall when I wrapped one leg around his waist, grinding against his crotch violently.

We panted heavily, staring into each other's eyes when we finally broke out of the kiss.

I could feel his cock throbbing against my inner thigh, as I asked him, "How about we take this back to my apartment?"

_**Without a word, he took my hand, grabbed my bag off the barstool, and we were off.**_

* * *

**LUKE**

"I bet you Eli is blasting Simple Plan right now, crying his eyes out." Imogen muttered against my chest, laughing cutely.

"Yeah, I bet you Clare is reading one of those shitty romance books I paid for." She outlined the beads of sweat around my toned abs, licking my nipple.

"You're a little weirdo." I muttered, kissing her head, "But you do get me off, and I did beg you to stop. You keep your word. That, and you're smoking fucking hot."

"Oh yeah?" She teased, parting her legs, her clit rubbing against my cock.

"How does round two sound?" I asked, our lips inches apart.

"Sounds delightful."

I didn't feel an ounce of regret doing this the same day I broke up with Clare. I had been cheating on her for the past two months; I just didn't have the guts to tell her to her face. I received the utmost satisfaction knowing I was getting back at her for all the times she couldn't make me cum and forced me to cuddle instead of fuck.

_**I'm not the cuddling type, you know.**_

* * *

**ELI**

"I know it's a little small, but-." I cut her nervous rant off by gripping her hips, sliding her on the kitchen counter, and spreading her legs. I smirked, running my hands up her smooth thighs, "You're something Clare, let me tell you that."

"Oh yeah? What am I, exactly?" She teased, cocking her head to the side and resting her arms on either side of my shoulder.

"You're a winner, Clare. I may be drunk as fuck right now but I'm sober enough to know I'm the luckiest guy on the earth to be in your presence." I whispered against her trembling lips.

"Oh my god!" She whined, and I asked in alarm, "What? What's wrong?!"

"Just fuck me already."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**10 Reviews=Last Chapter (: **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you all very much for all your reviews! Please enjoy the last chapter of "Restless Heart"...

**Twitter**: CliffhangerGirl

No Beta Reader. **Ignore mistakes if any!**

* * *

**_Restless Heart_**

He's never been **so** tempted to devour a woman in his life, but something about Clare was absolutely taunting. She was beautiful, sexy, adorable, cute, intoxicating and at the same time made Eli feel completely confused.

Her body spoke for itself, but her eyes told another story-a one beyond his emotional translation.

"I want you." She whimpered against his lips in a frantic whisper.

It was true; whether they wanted to admit it or not, they were completely committed to getting lost within each other. Clare Edwards had been heart broken more than once, and she was finally ready to grow up. To live on. Elijah Goldsworthy was done with crying, and feeling terrible over women who decide that it's okay to make someone feel so important, then in the next second, push him out of their life like he was never anything to them.

"Where have you been all my life?" Eli questioned aloud, as he grazed the zipper of Clare's dress.

She smiled, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Her lips curved into a devious grin, as she stared into his eyes, "I've been waiting for you."

Clothes were shed and breaths were becoming heavier with each movement. Their lips latched and unlatched in a frenzy as Eli rested Clare's half naked body on her kitchen counter. She wrapped her legs around Eli's bare waist, bringing him closer to her. To him, her skin was on fire, and every hormone inside was exploding into their frantic kisses.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked breathlessly, as Eli's thumbs curved beneath her breast, teasing the wire in her bra. Her lips were watering at the sight. Eli smirked, slipping his hands underneath her bra, and cupping her breasts. She whimpered in pleasure, feeling his cold hands embrace her.

"Catch up slowpoke, you're behind." He mumbled huskily against her earlobe, licking the outer shell of her ear. He pinched her nipples gently, causing Clare to rest her head on his shoulder, her breaths becoming frantic.

Eli lifted her bra off of her, and without a doubt in his mind, slipped her panties off of her. She screeched slightly at the touch of her warm skin against the cold counter top.

"You alright?" He asked, and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

She whispered against his lips quietly, "I'm about to be."

Clare tightened the grip around Eli's waist, causing his cock to rub against her inner thighs. He grunted, the contact obviously exciting him. She chuckled lightly, kissing his lips, then his neck; biting and nibbling on his irritated flesh.

Eli was in shock, to say the least. He had met the most perfect woman in the worst shit hole in the world, and was absolutely thankful. Not for the sex he was about to get, but for the gift that everyone says life is worth waiting for.

She was his light at the end of the tunnel.

And thankfully, he was hers.

"I'm on birth control, so when you're ready to-you know, finish, just pull out in case." She warned Eli, and he nodded eagerly, kissing her, his tongue invading her throat.

Eli pulled away, licking his fingers lightly, teasing Clare, as he swiped her dripping sex, making sure she was ready for him. He swallowed her needy groans and moans in pure ecstasy and satisfaction. He applied immense pressure on her clit with the pad of his thumb, slowly circling the tiny bundle of nerves.

Her knees buckled under the pressure, and Eli chuckled, spreading her legs a bit more by inching closer towards her-as if it was even possible, considering they were skin to skin. Eli's throbbing cock teased her opening, as she slowly dragged her fingernails down his back. He shivered, their lips coming together, as his hands roamed her entire body.

Eli pulled Clare's thighs over his waist, and his cock slid into her-it was as if they were a perfect match. Clare moaned loudly in pure pleasure, her eyes practically rolling into the back of her head. She whimpered as he slid in and out of her, pleasing yet teasing her at the same time.

"Harder." She ordered, and as soon as that command left her lips, she was stunned.

She'd never wanted _**it**_ this badly, she'd never craved a man so desperately until now. Eli wasn't like every other guy; she knew that, and hell, even he knew that in his egotistical moments.

He complied to her innocent "gesture", digging his fingernails into her butt, her tight walls clenching around him. Clare could feel his cock twitching, as it hit her g-spot repeatedly, driving her insane. Without warning, Eli laid her down on her back on the counter top, and pushed further into her with each thrust. She chanted wildly, her fingernails clawing up his back as he pounded into her warm core.

"Oh God." Clare repeated, her legs freezing in a shaking motion, as her cum coated Eli's cock when she came. She'd never felt so stoned with pleasure as she lie there for just a moment, enjoying the tingly feeling from her head to her toes.

A warm sticky substance covered Clare's lower stomach as Eli finished off, his hands shaking. They both smiled awkwardly at each other, Eli resting on Clare's body. He had never felt so drained after sex before, but maybe this is what it's supposed to feel like to be intimate with someone who you...feel for.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever had sex with a stranger." Clare noted, and Eli licked his chapped lips, nodding, "Same here. We just popped each other's sex with strangers cherry, how do you feel? Numb?"

Eli lightened the mood with his sarcasm, and the two spiraled into a laughing spree. They were filled with glee, and for once in their lives, they weren't letting the people who've pushed them down get away with it.

"You know how they say that...one day, someday, someone will walk into your life and make you see why it never worked out with anyone else?" Eli asked, tilted his head and smiling at the glistening woman before him.

He admired the twinkle in her eyes, and the cute smile she produced effortlessly. This wasn't the "after sex" feelings, because he felt this before he even put a hand on her.

She smiled, nodding, "What about the saying?"

"It's you."

**THE END**

* * *

Too Corny?

**Review if you'd like me to do more three-shots like these (:**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

A/N Just a warning guys, I have my regents coming up wednesday-friday, so there will most likely be NO updates on those days! :/


End file.
